Kevin Faulk
Professional career Kevin Faulk 1999–2000 seasons Faulk was selected by the New England Patriots in the second round (46th overall) of the 1999 NFL Draft. As a rookie, Faulk started the first two games of the season at running back before an ankle injury kept him out of the next two games. He returned in Week 5 as a reserve behind starter Terry Allen. He suffered a sprained ankle in Week 14 and was placed on injured reserve on December 14, 1999. In 11 games, Faulk recorded 1,358 all-purpose yards and also returned a kickoff for 95 yards against the New York Jets on November 15. He recorded 227 rushing yards on 27 carries and one touchdown, along with 12 receptions for 98 yards and a touchdown. He added 943 kickoff return yards on 39 returns, as well as 10 punt returns for 90 yards. In 2000, Faulk shared a starting role with rookie J. R. Redmond, with Faulk starting 9 of 16 games played. He led the team with 570 yards rushing on 164 carries with four rushing touchdowns. He added 51 catches for 465 yards and one touchdown. He was also active on special teams, leading the team with 38 kickoff returns for 816 yards while also returning six punts for 58 yards. Kevin Faulk 2001–2002 seasons Faulk settled into a reserve role for the 2001 season, behind starter Antowain Smith. He played in 15 games, making one start, and finished second on the team with 169 yards rushing on 41 attempts, with one touchdown. He added 30 receptions for 189 yards and two touchdowns. He also led the team for a third straight season with 33 kickoff returns for 662 yards, while adding four punt returns for 27 yards. On December 22 against the Miami Dolphins, Faulk completed a 23-yard pass to quarterback Tom Brady, his first career pass completion. Faulk and the Patriots would go on to win Super Bowl XXXVI over the St. Louis Rams. In 2002, Faulk finished the regular season with 1,440 all-purpose yards in 15 games, all as a reserve behind Smith. He ran 52 times for 271 yards and two touchdowns, caught 37 passes for 379 yards and three touchdowns, returned 26 kickoffs for 725 yards and two touchdowns, and added 8 punt returns for 65 yards. His seven total touchdowns ranked second on the team. He also finished second in the NFL in 2002 with a 27.9-yard kickoff return average. That same year, he broke the Patriots' franchise record for total kickoff return yards, which had previously been held by Dave Meggett, who had 2,561 yards on kickoff returns. Also in 2002, Faulk returned two kickoffs for touchdowns, becoming only the second player in Patriots history to return more than one kickoff for a touchdown in a season. One kickoff return was an 86-yard return against the Oakland Raiders on November 17, the other was an 87-yard kickoff return against the New York Jets on December 22. He became the only player in franchise history and the only NFL player in the 2002 season to record multiple touchdowns in three different categories: rushing, receiving, and kick returns. Kevin Faulk 2003–2004 seasons In 2003, Faulk compiled 1,351 all-purpose yards (including a team-high 1,078 yards from scrimmage) in 15 games, making eight starts in his final season with Smith. He finished the season with career highs of 178 carries for 638 yards as well as 48 receptions for 440 yards. He added 10 kickoff returns for 207 yards and 5 punts returns for 66 yards. Faulk also set a career high in fumbles in 2003, with four. Faulk and the Patriots finished the season with a league-best 14–2 record, advancing to Super Bowl XXXVIII. Faulk helped the Patriots to a 32–29 victory in the game over the Carolina Panthers with 42 yards rushing and 19 yards receiving. His longest plays were a 23-yard run in the fourth quarter and a two-point conversion score with 2:51 left in the fourth quarter; the direct snap run was the only score by Faulk in 2003. In 2004, Faulk played in 11 games (starting one) as a reserve behind starter Corey Dillon. He recorded 255 yards on 54 carries for two touchdowns, 26 receptions for 248 yards and one touchdown, 4 kickoff returns for 73 yards, and 20 punt returns for 133 yards. The Patriots would again post a 14–2 record and won Super Bowl XXXIX over the Philadelphia Eagles. Kevin Faulk 2005–2007 seasons Faulk played in the first three games of 2005 before suffering a foot injury and not returning until Week 13 in December. In eight games played (two starts), Faulk had 145 yards rushing on 51 carries and 29 catches for 260 yards. He also returned 4 kickoffs for 81 yards. In 2006, Faulk returned healthy to play in 15 games, making one start. He ran 23 times for 123 yards and one touchdown, and also had 43 receptions for 356 yards and two touchdowns. He returned 17 kickoffs for 364 yards and 31 punts for 330 yards. On November 26, 2006, in a game against the Chicago Bears, Faulk surpassed Tony Collins on the Patriots' all-time receiving list for a running back with 262nd catch. Dillon departed after the 2006 season, leading Faulk to make 8 starts in 16 games played in 2007, alongside second-year running back Laurence Maroney. He was voted an offensive captain for the first time in his career. Faulk rushed for 265 yards on 62 attempts, and added 47 catches for 383 yards and one touchdown. He also returned 2 kickoffs for 47 yards. Kevin Faulk 2008–2011 seasons To start the 2008 season, Faulk was given a one-game suspension for violation of the NFL's substance abuse policy. He was found possessing marijuana while attending a Lil Wayne concert in Louisiana in February 2008.[[|3]] Faulk returned in Week 2 and played in every remaining game, making three starts to mark his tenth consecutive season with the Patriots. He finished the 2008 season with 83 carries for 507 yards and three touchdowns, as well as a career high 58 receptions for 486 yards and three touchdowns. On special teams, he added 2 kickoff returns for 36 yards and 10 punt returns for 132 yards. In 2009, Faulk started 7 of 15 games, rushing 62 times for 335 yards and two touchdowns, and making 37 catches for 301 yards and one touchdown. He also returned 6 kickoffs for 144 yards and returned 5 punts for 31 yards. During the season, Faulk became the team's all-time leader in all-purpose yards, amassing 12,140 yards by the end of the season. He also became the 26th running back in NFL history with at least 400 receptions. Faulk's 2010 season ended in Week 2, when in the fourth quarter of a loss to the Jets, Faulk tore his ACL while being tackled. In two games, both starts, Faulk had eight carries for 45 yards and six catches for 62 yards. He was placed on injured reserve on September 22, 2010, ending his season. On July 30, 2011, Faulk re-signed with the Patriots,[[|4]] he was placed on the "PUP" list but returned to practice after week six.[1]